


Rumor Has It

by angel1972



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Darcy is Catwoman, F/F, Femslash, Other Characters Mnationed, Steve is Robin, natasha is batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers/Batman fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 5 years since I wrote anything femslash. Hopefully this doesn't suck.

**Rumor Has It.**

In Gotham City, rumors ran thick and fast when it came to Batman. Hushed voices could be heard in coffee shops, and in alleyways, and in barber shops speculating on a number of things.

Who was he?

Was he human?

Was he alien?

Where was he from?

Hell even his sexuality became grist for the rumor mill. (He did hang around a young boy named Robin.)

But there was one thing that everyone agreed on, one thing that was never questioned, or postulated upon: Batman was a man.

A man's man.

The manly sort of man that most men looked up to with envy, and most women looked up to with lust.

And that was exactly how _she_ liked it.

Natasha Romanoff, second generation American, billionaire, industrialist, philanthropist, playgirl. The redhead lived a triple life: during the day she was a hard working beloved CEO of a Fortune 500 company, during the evenings she was a hard partying socialite, but during the late, late hours she was the Batman.

No one aside, from Steve Rogers, her trusty sidekick Robin knew her real name, never mind her sex. Not Commissioner Barton, not the humble Daily Planet reporter Carol Danvers, and certainly not the amazonian goddess Bobbi Morse.

Or at least that use to be the case.

'You're a woman!' Darcy Lewis, aka Catwoman said with wide eyes. Natasha didn't know how she had done it, but some how the other woman had managed to break into her Batcave. 'Oh. My. God!'

The redhead sighed, and bit her bottom lip. This was exactly what she didn't need. But it was bound to happen, they had been dancing (both literally and figuratively) around each other for quite some time, Natasha's sex would have come up sooner or later.

She just wished it hadn't happen like this. 'Look, Darcy, I understand if you feel betrayed, and upset, and never want to see me again. But I just want you to know that I wasn't lying about my feelings towards you.'

'Do I look upset, or betrayed?' Darcy asked. She slinked towards the redhead in a manner that reminded Natasha of a cat stalking her prey. 'Do I look like I'm going to dump you?'

'Um . . . no?'

'Very good, this is why you're a detective. You're very good at detecting things,' the raven-haired woman said. She was standing toe to toe with the dark knight, running a hand along her cheek, a thumb over the other woman's very kissable lips.

'I'll let you in on a little secret,' Catwoman whispered, her breath tickling the other woman's ear. 'I'm bisexual.

Natasha laughed, in relief, in joy and pulled the other woman closer so they could kiss.

**END.**


End file.
